Kitty Katswell
Kitty Kattswell, one of the main protagonists in T.U.F.F. Puppy, is T.U.F.F.'s number one agent. She's also an expert in combat, weapons, and detective work. Background According to "Operation: Happy Birthday", Kitty's birthdays as a child were disastrous because of her cat-like instincts, but not much else is known. She also mentions that she spent eight years of secret agent college in "Toast of T.U.F.F.". Plus, before becoming partners with Dudley, she used to be partners with Jack Rabbit. Kitty is also responsible for putting The Chameleon away in jail, and he resents her for this, although he only specifically targeted her in his debut episode, "Doom-mates". In most later appearances, he opposes T.U.F.F. in general. Personality Kitty is known to have somewhat of a temper, but is shown to be nice and kind. She is also said to be trained in the arts of combat, language and firearm use. As revealed in Puppy Love, she knows many things that guys like to do to impress girls. Dudley often annoys Kitty, but she still considers him to be a worthwhile partner…and then he injures her in some comical manner. She gets very annoyed whenever her birthday is brought up. Appearance Kitty, obviously a tough cat no one should mess with, is good at karate and can hurt any primate. She has wide, green eyes and tan fur. Kitty is also 5 foot 6", excluding hair and ears, as shown in The Doomies. Like most female spies or agents, she has short, wavy black hair. Kitty wears a black suit and belt, but her headband, sweater, gloves, and boots are white. She has a long, tan tail, and like most cats, she has sharp, retractable claws and whiskers, but the whiskers have only been seen in one episode. Trivia *Kitty's design resembles that of Agent 99 ''from the ''Get Smart TV series by Mel Brooks and Buck Henry. *Although Kitty is excellent in combat skills, she becomes completely helpless if her whiskers are cut, which causes her to lose her balance every time she stands up. *She was the first person to ever catch the elusive Chameleon. *It is implied that she has a crush on Dudley, but this hasn't been confirmed yet. *It's revealed in Thunder Dog that Kitty has a fear of shedding in public. *Its implied that in The Wrong Stuff, Kitty and Jack were once more than just partners; they both were more than likely a couple back in the old days of T.U.F.F. before he retired. *Kitty was originally going to be dressed in a purple trench coat, as shown in her original concept art, instead of the black jumpsuit that she always wears. *Dudley wasn't the first partner Kitty had. Her partner before Dudley was Jack Rabbit. *Kitty is the first character to be shown in pajamas. *In Mall Rat, Kitty was referred to as a "mean lady". *In Forget Me Mutt, Kitty has a crush on the Water Delivery Guy. *Kitty shares the same personality and traits with Leela from "Futurama". *Like Mia from Power Rangers Samurai, Kitty thinks she's a great cook, but her friends can't agree. *So far Kitty has been known to have three personal objects: a cell phone, a ring, and a pink collar. *She seems to be a collector of art pieces, as seen in Doom-mates, since her apartment is filled with different art pieces. *Kitty is also similar to Marge Simpson from The Simpsons. *The only time her whiskers have actually been seen was in Doom-mates. *In Doom-mates, Kitty used to have nine lives, but thanks to the Chameleon, she's down to one life left. *Kitty is a playable character in Super Brawl 2, Unleashed, Block Party, and Nicktoons MLB. *So far in the show, Kitty has only been shown crying twice; once in "Operation: Happy Birthday" and a second time in "Toast of T.U.F.F." *Toast of T.U.F.F. gives a small hint about Kitty's age. *In Rat Pack, it's apparent that Kitty isn't a very good dancer. *In Booby Trap, Kitty had a signed poster of teen pop sensation "Justin TimberWolf", a parody of Justin Timberlake. This could be another indication as to her age. *It's revealed in Booby Trap that Kitty used to leave dead mice on the Chief's door step. This is an example of Kitty's feline nature. *It could be possible that Kitty has somewhat of a maternal side to her personality. *In the episode "Puppy Love" it is shown that Kitty knows how to play a violin. *In "Mission: Really Big Mission" Kitty has a MyFace account (a reference to Myspace) Category:Character Category:Girls Category:Animals Category:Non-human Category:Heroes Category:Sexy characters Category:Anthropomorphism Category:Adults Category:Federal law club Category:Detective Category:High council of Eternity Category:Tomboy Category:Funniest Characters